The Doctor's Granddaughter
by coolhacker1025
Summary: How did the Doctor manage to have a granddaughter? This story explains everything. implied 12/River


Meeting his Granddaughter

The Doctor heard a knock at his door. He was on his home on Gallifrey.

"Yes, who is it?" demanded the man, who wore a short scarf and looked like what a human would call an "older gentleman".

"Are you the Doctor?" asked a woman when he opened the door. At his nod, she made a sound of relief. "I've seen pictures from before, but never this early."

The Doctor noticed that she was holding a child—it couldn't have been much more than an infant—ten years old or less. It probably hadn't even gone to the Untempered Schism yet.

"Come in," said the old man. "I'm sure that you have a very interesting explanation."

"I do," said the woman. "I won't be able to tell you everything, because of the timeline, of course."

"Of course," said the Doctor. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Clara. Or that's what it is in Gallifreyian," she said. "It comes from a planet called Earth, in the Mutter's Spiral Galaxy, Quadrant Three."

"That hardly explains anything, Clover," said the Doctor.

"It's Clara," she said kindly. "It starts with a child, born after spending nine months on a Type-40. She was kidnapped from her parents to be raised for one purpose—to kill you. Or rather, the you of the time period. She escaped from her brainwashing, and ended up marrying him. Unfortunately, The Doctor knew when she was going to die, due to the fact that their timelines intersected in odd ways. On their last night together (which ended up being 24 years), he took her to the Singing Towers of Darillium. There, they ended up doing what two people do when they fall in love."

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't know, would you?" asked Clara. "They had sex. The result of that appeared right before River Song went to the Library. My father didn't know about me, until now. Mum dropped me off on Gallifrey in this time period over two hundred years ago."

"Why did you wait?"

"You don't know me until the end," she replied. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but I couldn't meet with you until our timelines intersected in the right way. Unfortunately, I'm dying, Doctor, and the people here haven't the foggiest idea of how to heal me. I'm half-human, see. Well, more like one half Time Lord, the other half Time Lord-enhanced human."

"Where is the child's father?"

"He abandoned us when he learned of my heritage," she said. "She is your granddaughter, Doctor. You want to leave the planet? Steal a type-40 and go! Take her away from here."

"Can you not renew yourself?"

"Due to the circumstances of my birth, regeneration has been disabled."

The child woke up.

"Hello, child," he said soothingly. Clara smiled at her father, showing what little grandfatherly instinct he had.

"Are you Grandfather?" asked the child. "Mummy says that I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but she brought us here, so I guess that you aren't a stranger."

"I am your Grandfather," said the Doctor, hesitantly. He hadn't seen any proof of his biological connection with the child.

\\\/

Ten years later, Susan was becoming a young woman, appearing to be in her mid to late teenage years (by human standards). She and the Doctor had been living in their house, but were about to leave.

"All of my affairs are in order," said the Doctor. "Are you ready, Susan?"

"I am ready," she answered in English. She and the Doctor had been learning English so that they could fit in on Earth. They also didn't know if the capsule they were planning to steal (borrow without permission) would have translation capabilities.

The two walked into the Capsule storage facility. "We should call it TARDIS." suggested Susan.

"Standing for?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space,"

"I approve," said the Doctor as they approached a vehicle. Just then, a woman came around the corner.

"Doctor, you're about to make a very big mistake," the woman said. "Don't take that one, take this one."

A/N:

Clara is not Clara Oswald. She is named after the Companion, as River felt that there was an emotional connection with the name.


End file.
